


Claremont Diaz, Number 7

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lacrosse, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Alex has a lacrosse Charity event and invites Henry. Alex gets a little bruised up, and Henry kinda loses his shit
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Claremont Diaz, Number 7

“I’m sorry, you’re doing what now?” Henry asked as he laid in his bed in Kensington. Alex had called him late that night, saying he had something pretty cool going on. It was right after his mom’s inauguration, in the spring. They were working out the logistics of moving to New York, Henry being in Kensington for some royal meetings about moving and what that would entail. 

“Some of the guys from my high school are going a fundraiser for underprivileged youth in the US and were doing a lacrosse tournament to raise money. And I figured that since I went to your travesty of a sport, you could see what an actual sport is like” Alex replied, chuckling. Henry rolled his eyes. Before he could even speak, Alex spoke again. 

“Come on, Wales. It’ll be great! You saw what you did to me in all your polo gear, let’s see what I can do to you” He said, a smirk on his lips. He could only imagine what henry would think, Alex, wearing his old lacrosse uniform, with ‘Claremont-Diaz on the back, a big number 7 racing across the field. 

“I... well, I suppose I could make an appearance,” Henry said finally, and Alex grinned. 

“Great!” He said excitedly, telling him the date and time, excited to see his boyfriend again. 

“I miss you loads,” Alex said, after many conversations and talks about the things they were going to do when they finally moved in together. 

“I know love, I miss you too. But I'll see you in just a few days” Henry promised, telling him how much he loved him and to sleep well. 

The next few days flew by in a blur, and he grinned as he saw all his old teammates as he got out of the SUV, his old lacrosse stick over his shoulder, already in his old team jersey. He gave high fives and nods to all of them, sitting around and talking for a bit before getting his cleats on. 

“Diaz, prince charming’s here!” Keith, one of his old teammates called, Alex looking up quickly and grinned as he saw Henry, and of course, Shaan heading over. Alex quickly finished tying up his cleats before going over, grinning as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“You look... a little overdressed” Alex teased, Henry in his normal Burberry, Henry rolling his eyes as he gave him a proper kiss. 

“And you look very sporty,” He said, Alex grinning, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Thanks, babe. Dad’s up in the bleachers with June and Zarah, you can go hang with them if you want. I’ve gotta get stretched out and do a little practice” He murmured, giving him one more kiss before strutting away, Henry shook his head before making his way to sit with June. 

“Henry, hi! It’s good to see you, I'm glad you could make it.” June said easily, and he gave her an easy hug. 

Hello, hello, it’s good to see you too! Mr. Diaz” Henry said respectfully and Oscar grinned, hugging Henry as well. 

“Glad you could be here mijo. Alex has been talking about this for weeks, and we finally convinced him to ask you to come. He hasn’t played in a few years, but he’s always enjoyed lacrosse. I think he may have been a little nervous to ask you, seeing as you’re still active in polo.” Oscar said quietly, letting him take a seat between himself and June. 

Henry looked surprised. Alex was nervous? Maybe he thought Henry would think less of him if he wasn’t as good as he used to be. Henry had to admit though, Alex in that uniform was a sight to see. He could see Alex’s muscles, his legs in those shorts, made him sweat a little bit. Henry had to clear his head, watching, and talking with them as he saw Alex do his stretches, and run a few practice drills with his team before the game finally got underway. 

Alex was still as good as he used to be, getting goal after goal, until about halfway through the match, he got a hard hit, and slammed into the ground, face down. Henry was on his feet in seconds, wanting to rush down there and give that player a good punch to the jaw for hitting his boyfriend, his Alex like that. A flag was thrown and June grabbed henry as Oscar made his way down, along with Cash and Amy. 

“Alex! You alright mijo?” Oscar asked as he finally got to him, the paramedics at his side as they gently turned Alex over, Alex groaning as he opened his eyes. 

“Fuck, I don’t remember this hurting so much” he huffed, showing them that he was okay before getting up and going to the sidelines. He took a seat and took his helmet off, grabbing some water. He had a little cut on his forehead, wiping the blood away and wincing as he felt his side. That was going to bruise. 

He watched his team play for a while before he got back out there, doing his best, not only to win but to possibly impress Henry as well. Henry though was more crazed with worry than anything else. 

“Is he crazy?! He was just hurt! Why is he even walking, let alone running?” Henry asked quickly and June smiled, looking over at her brother’s boyfriend. 

“You’ve never seen this side of Alex. He doesn’t give up easily, not with anything. He broke three fingers once and still insisted on playing after they wrapped them up and gave him a Tylenol.” June said, Henry, grumbling something about stupidity and knowing when to stop. He was clearly worried, wanting to just take his stupid boyfriend in his arms and make him just sit and not get hurt again. 

Alex kicked ass the rest of the game, and their team won, Alex scoring the winning goal. He grinned and cheered with his team, Oscar, Henry, and June all going down and grinning as he made his way over. 

“What a game huh?” Alex asked, grinning as he hugged his dad, and gave June a high five before looking at Henry. He still had dried blood on his forehead, and his face was covered in sweat. 

“Can we have a minute, alone?” Henry asked Oscar and June, both nodding before going to see the other players and congratulate them on their win. Alex frowned slightly, Henry grabbing him by the wrist and nodding at cash as he followed them to the security detail, going behind the cars where they wouldn’t be seen. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, seeing the worry on Henry’s face. 

“You... Alex, you seriously don’t understand why I'm upset? You got hit! You’re bleeding, you’re limping, and yet you ran back out there despite the fact that you’re injured, just to prove that this insanity of a sport is better than mine? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you go down? I wanted to rush down to you, and just...” he said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. 

“Woah, Woah Henry. I’m fine baby, I'm okay. Yeah, it’s a little blood, and yeah, I'm a little bruised. But I’m okay” He said gently, caressing his cheek with his hand, Henry leaning down and kissing Alex deeply, pulling him as close as he could. 

“You scared me,” Henry said quietly, his forehead gently resting on Alex’s, and Alex smiled a little. 

“Guess the uniform doesn’t turn you on?” he asked cheekily, and Henry finally smiled, a slight smirk on his face. 

“Oh, no, it does. And I will absolutely ravish you once we’re alone. Do you think you’re limping now? Wait until I get ahold of you, Diaz” Henry said, his voice deep and low, and Alex shivered, kissing him deeply, staying there until Cash and Amy came looking for them. 

And that evening, once Alex had showered and they had eaten dinner at the White House, henry made good on his promise, Alex ditching most of his meetings that day to stay cuddled in bed with Henry, as his side wasn’t the only thing that stung.


End file.
